


Movie Nights

by profound_bond



Series: Dating and Domesticity [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Panic, Humour, M/M, Pining, im a sucker for fluff tbh, sarcsasm for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profound_bond/pseuds/profound_bond
Summary: It all started with movie nights...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dating and Domesticity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629613
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, it’s been a while! Just a quick note for you; these works are a loose collection of stories, that are related but don’t have a specific plot. They can be read as a whole or individually. I hope you enjoy them. <3 
> 
> Also, a Trigger Warning for any of those who need it. Dean has a panic attack in this, so read at your own risk. 
> 
> I’d also like to thank my amazing beta [Meg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_or_die/works), who helped me so much and gave me ideas when I was stuck. I couldn’t of done it without them. <3
> 
> If you want, you can also find me on twitter @jenmishdee

Cas is, and will always be, an angel in Dean’s eyes. But when Cas takes off that old trench coat, and just lounges around in his shirt - sometimes sweatpants and an old band tee, if Dean gets his way through persuasion - that’s when he looks the most human. The more he watched Cas fall in line with the Winchester ways, the more he wanted to be closer to him.

That’s why the little movie nights started up more frequently. Dean would start to crave the attention he needed from his angel, to the point where he began to feel jealous of any time Cas would spend with Sam. The moment he finally had a chance to get Cas all to himself, he finally felt free to just be...Dean.

The first few attempts at movie night were awkward, to say the least. The first night passed in an uncomfortable silence on far ends of the sofa. They quickly discovered that sitting next to each other felt much better than sitting apart. Being close to Cas just felt _right._ But in Dean’s case, it was also difficult. As movie night became a regular ritual, they became more comfortable in each others presence. They drifted closer to each other, pressed together with no room to spare, and Dean’s traitorous body reacted. They were practically joined at the hip, and Cas had an urge to sit on Dean’s lap that grew stronger the more he thought about it.

Dean balled his hands into fists each time his body decided to betray him. A constant need to touch Cas had ignited like a fire burning in his chest. He did all he could to douse the flames but nothing seemed to work. Every attempt to smother the urge to reach out to the angel fueled the fire, as it grew bigger and stronger, nearly engulfing him. A chance moment in the kitchen brought a new surprise when his hand brushed against Cas’ accidentally. With the feeling of skin on skin, the fire dimmed.

Dean, of course, had no idea how to approach this with Cas. Each time he tried, his doubts made him shut down before he even started. He was terrified of the possibility that the one person he trusted beyond measure, besides his brother, would reject him. He knew he would have to take that inevitable leap, before the fire burned him up completely, but he always hesitated. The pure energy that radiated off of Cas consumed him each time they pressed close to take in the next pop culture must-see, slowly breaking down Dean’s walls. He knew that they would eventually crumble from the out-of-control inferno, and Dean begrudgingly admitted defeat.

***

Cas knew Dean was off - of course he did. He knew almost instantly when something was troubling Dean. This time, though, he couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong. Each time he was in close proximity Dean’s face would flicker through a wide range of emotions; fear, frustration, and anger were visible, but so were trust and something else soft and warm Cas couldn’t name. Cas had no idea where to even start when it came to bringing this up with Dean, and he was left utterly confused.

Asking Dean what was bothering him would probably lead to Cas being shut out, so Cas waited. Then waited, and waited some more, until the credits of the most recent movie was rolling, and they were sitting in silence side by side. Cas was shocked when Dean let out a small, mirthless huff and reached out.

The small, soft touch to his wrist made Cas startle and he whipped his head around to look at Dean. He could see a rose hue blossoming all along Dean’s cheeks that spread to connect with his freckles, and across his nose. As adorable as it was, it wasn’t the reddening flush that took away Cas’ ability to speak. That honor was given to the ever so small, shy smile that twitched at the corners of Dean’s mouth. The small dimple in his cheek, the one that was impossible to notice unless you know where to look, was slowly peeking out, and caught Cas off guard.

It was only when Dean’s smile faltered, eyes lowering, and he began pulling away, that Cas realised he’d been staring. He reached out to quickly stop Dean by placing his hand over Dean’s wrist and gently squeezing. Dean looked back up to Cas, green eyes meeting blue. 

Breaking the silence, Cas finally spoke.

"Dean?"

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean rasped out, surrounded by blue and left feeling raw now that the fire that once threatened to ravage his insides has been entirely extinguished. His hand closes around air as he finally breathes again. He takes in Cas’ worried expression, licking his suddenly dry lips, desperately wishing for a drink when his “I’m fine” is hoarser than he expected.

Cas holds out a bottle of water that seemed to appear from thin air, making Dean roll his eyes. Friggin' angels man. Accepting the bottle, he downs most of it greedily then caps it to set it aside. Now that he’s no longer looking at Cas, he can collect himself. After what feels like an eternity, Dean turns his hand so that his fingers are mirroring where Cas’ still rest. He squeezes gently back as a silent gesture of thanks.

Breathing in slow and deep, he opens his palm and slides his fingers down to Cas' hand. Taking in the smooth skin that resides there, he feels a burgeoning emotion but ignores it for the time being. Glancing quickly at Cas’ face to be sure there’s no opposition, he watches their hands as he slowly but surely captures Cas’ hand in his own. He laces their fingers together easily, and it feels like coming home. 

The small smile from before comes back, multiplied by delight as he takes in how easy and familiar this seems.

***  
  


Cas feels heat rise in his face the moment Dean’s hand is entwined in his own. He’s taken aback, questioning what this strange new sensation is that he’s feeling. When Dean looks back up, and Cas sees that the crimson hue is once again staining _his_ face, it clicks. 

Oh.

Cas is _blushing_ ; he is truly, genuinely blushing.

As embarrassment washes over Cas, Dean’s smile grows bigger. Cas can think of only one thing to do, so he ducks his head to try and hide. A chuckle escapes Dean, rumbling from his chest, and through to Cas. Tilting his head, Cas squints at Dean. His eyes are full of questions, but the one that comes out is “Did you pull me closer?”

"Don't know whatcha mean Cas." Dean shrugs, a smirk playing on his lips.

He stops rubbing his thumb over Cas' as the loud clearing of a throat breaks their reverie, and they both look up. Sam stands in the doorway, arms crossed, glaring at them expectantly. Dean audibly swallows.

"Did you even hear a word I just said?" Sam huffs, looking from Dean to Cas. 

A sign he'd been talking to deaf ears. Blinking owlishly, Cas has no idea what to say. Dean notices Cas hesitate and squeezes his hand.

"Sorry, Sammy. I didn't hear zip of whatever came out of your gigantic moose mouth." Cas struggles to hold in his laughter as Dean proudly preens over what he just said. 

Sam rolls his eyes at them both and notices their entwined hands. A small corner of his lips twitches up in amusement.

"Never mind Jerk. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, Bitch." Dean yells just before Sam's door slams closed.

The slam of the door makes Cas shake with laughter and he nudges Dean's shoulder with his.

"He's a big baby. Come on, up and at em Cas!" Dean declares standing up.

The DVD has long since returned to the menu screen, so Dean holds his hand out to his best friend as he shuts off the device, and the TV. He pulls Cas up off the couch, and begins herding him towards the door. Now that his laughter has abated, Cas can comfortably sling his arm around Dean’s shoulder. Giddy, he increases his pace despite having no idea where they are heading.

As they reach Dean’s bedroom, Cas pauses. Dean, oblivious to his hesitation, opens the door and walks straight in like a man on a mission. Unless he wants to leave without warning, Cas has no choice but to follow.

The sound of the door latching is like a trigger, and Dean suddenly feels as if the walls are closing in on him, freezing him in place. Cas bumps into him where he has stopped abruptly. Keeping his back to Cas, Dean struggles to fill his lungs with air as the panic threatens to take him over.

 _What kind of douchebag has a panic attack in their own bedroom, standing next to their best friend, just because the door is closed?_ Dean’s mind unhelpfully supplies. _This guy, right here. Dumbass Number One._ Realizing this thinking is not helping, Dean tries to regulate his breathing as the room starts to spin. He is not going to barf right now. Nope. _Not today, Satan._

_***_  
  


Cas stands, unsure, behind Dean, sharing in his panic as Dean’s shoulders hunch and withdraws into himself. It’s almost as if he can see Dean’s walls being built back up around him - or rather between them. Cas knows he should be angry, but he’s exhausted the reserves that allow him to remain stoic and channel these feelings into other areas of their lives. He’s done pretending it doesn’t tear him apart each time Dean shuts him out. So he waits, a steady presence in Dean’s space, hoping he will talk to him.

Bile rises in Dean’s throat, threatening to spill the remnants of his beer and movie popcorn. He swallows it down, once, twice, three times, before he’s able to painfully begin taking deep breaths. _In, hold, out, hold_ he chants in his head, over and over until the cloudy haze starts to fade and his vision clears. The pain in his head throbs, but it’s manageable. His panic clears, leaving him feeling vulnerable.With a nervous laugh, he turns and forces himself to finally look at Cas.

Dean can tell Cas knows what just happened, but now is not the time for a chick flick moment, so he buries it in humor. With a strained smile, he tugs on Cas’ coat, hoping to coax a smile out of him. 

"Hey, you know what they say," Dean interjects. "Panicking burns a shit ton of calories."

"Who? Who even says that?" Cas scoffs.

"Me. Just now." Dean boasts, full of pride.

It doesn’t take long for a lopsided grin to slowly spread across Cas’ face, and he internally berates himself for letting it happen so easily. He hates how one moment Dean could have a crisis about being in the same room as him, and in the next it’s all pushed down to be lost in a sea of repression. 

But Cas has a weakness and it's the very same idiotic, stubborn man that stands before him.

Dean cracks a genuine smile as he steps back for a longer look at his man - no, wait, his _angel_ \- and decides he needs to get him out of those clothes. For comfort. Shut up. He hurries over to his dresser and hides a slight blush under the pretense of looking for a decent old tee and joggers. After a moment or two of shoving clothes left and right, he throws the first set he finds at Cas and tells him to go change. It’s only once they’re both back in the room that he realizes they unintentionally match. He tries to hide the smile that threatens to take over his face, but isn’t sure he’s succeeding.

Dean clears his throat to get Cas' attention and does a running dive onto his memory foam mattress. The pillow bounces to the floor and Dean's left giggling like a five year old with his face smashed against the mattress and his body sprawled out from the way he landed.

Cas stares down at where Dean is splayed on the bed, emitting a throaty chuckle. Dean opens one eye, and shuffles a bit to get comfortable, while leaving space for Cas to join him on the bed. Cas simply continues staring while Dean fidgets, feigning an inability to get comfortable. He gives up with a loud groan, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Cas.

"Should I leave you two alone to - what is it you say? Destroy the bed?" Cas asks, coyly.

Dean chokes on his own saliva as Cas smirks at him, the fucking asshole, knowing damn well what he means. Oh, two can play that game.


End file.
